The present invention relates to a compressor unit that includes a compressor main body and an electrical circuit device.
A compressor main body of such a compressor unit is disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 10-159777. The compressor main body includes a sealed casing or a housing, an electric motor and a sealed terminal or a terminal. The electric motor is fixedly accommodated in the sealed casing. The sealed terminal is fixedly connected to the sealed casing for electrically connecting an external power source to the electric motor.
Now referring to FIG. 5, in the compressor unit, for example, a terminal substantially identical to the above mentioned terminal is fixedly connected to a housing 91 of a compressor main body 90. A portion 92 for drawing wiring is connected to the terminal. The portion 92 is fastened to the housing 91 by a bolt and includes a plurality of cables 93A that is conducted with the terminal at its first proximal end. The cables 93A are tied together by a tying tube 94. A first relay connector 95A is provided at a first distal end of the cables 93A, and the first distal end is the opposite end of the first proximal end. Additionally, a cable fixing member 96 is fixedly connected to the housing 91 and holds a middle portion of the cables 93A between the first proximal end and the first distal end. Meanwhile, a cable 93B is provided with an electrical circuit device 97 at its second proximal end for supplying electric current to the terminal. A second relay connector 95B is provided at a second distal end of the cable 93B for connecting with the first relay connector 95A. When the first relay connector 95A is connected to the second relay connector 95B, the compressor main body 90 is electrically connected to the electrical circuit device 97.
An unwanted feature is that a cable for electrically connecting the compressor main body 90 to the electrical circuit device 97 is constituted of the cable 93A and the cable 93B. The cables 93A, 93B respectively provide the first and second relay connectors 95A, 95B for electrically connecting the cable 93A with cable 93B. For example, in comparison to a structure that an electrical circuit is device is directly connected to a portion for drawing wiring on a compressor main body through a cable that does not include a connecting portion by relay connectors, the structure with the relay connectors 95A, 95B requires extra costs for components and assembling. In a process of manufacturing a compressor unit, since components such as a cable in indeterminate forms are inappropriate for automatically assembling, for example, by a robot, the process is mostly done by human hands. As a result, the costs for assembling the relay connectors 95A, 95B are relatively high and tend to increase manufacturing costs of the compressor unit. Therefore, there is a need for reducing costs for components and assembling in a compressor unit.